Wiggly Day
Wiggly Day is a Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! coloring and activity book that includes a wipe-off pen. The back of the book has a blank board for you to draw an invention for Widget, shown in the corner, and describe what it does. It can be erased to make more. Recap The big Wubb Club dance party is tonight and Wubbzy wants to show everyone that he can shape his tail into a 'W'. It's his new trick, where as every time he goes to the clubhouse, he always shows off a new one. In case his friends will forget about the dance, Wubbzy calls Widget, Walden and Daizy (although Daizy plays small parts in the story and, unlike the rest of the main characters, doesn't even wear a costume at the dance). Wubbzy tries on a wig and a few different hats. After fixing him, Widget will bring her robot, RoboCluck, to the dance. Walden has a few different uniforms he tries on for the party and wants to play his Hoopty Horn there too. There are also animals that want to go there as well. Wubbzy then decorates the Wubb Club with balloons. For the dance, he'll wear his rainbow wig and tail, and Widget will wear her flutterfly costume. Before Wubbzy and his friends head to the Wubb Club, Wubbzy took a photo of Widget, Walden and Daizy. At the Wubb Club, the dance party began and lots of people were there. They all had fun and enjoyed the music from the jukebox robot (who looks different from how he appears on the show). Walden is giving out punch, then he, Wubbzy, Widget and a few others participated in the Wiggly Dance Costume Contest. The winner of the contest is decided by the reader in the page's activity. The reader dances with Wubbzy and his friends in any way he/she wants from how he/she draws him/herself in the activity. After the party, before the reader leaves Wuzzleburg, Wubbzy and his friends hope that he/she will soon return and that they enjoyed wiggling at the dance with him/her. Page Activities Despite being a coloring book, only the characters or objects in several pages are white for you to color. Page 3 You must draw Wubbzy's tail shaped as the letter 'W', then color in the rest of the page. Page 4 To have Wubbzy know who he can call for the Wubb Club dance party, you must unscramble and write the characters' names on each line. Afterwards, you must color in those characters. Page 5 You must reveal the wacky wig that Wubbzy's wearing by connecting the dots, then color in Wubbzy. Page 6 Widget needs a new wiggle wrench so she can fix RoboCluck. You must help her retrieve the wrench by getting her through a maze. Page 7 With Wubbzy wearing different hats, you must draw a circle around the largest hat and a square around the smallest, then color in the rest of the page. Page 8 Walden needs help with the outfits he's trying on. There are three Waldens wearing different outfits, and you must draw hats, wigs and other accessories to them. Page 9 You are given two different sized 4x4 grids. The small one has Wubbzy in it and the big one is blank. You must draw Wubbzy in the blank grid just like in the one he's in. Page 10 Walden wants to play his Hoopty Horn at the party, and you must find and circle the eight hidden horns in the page. Page 11 With the animals wanting to go to the dance, you are given six groups of different animals and six different numbers. You must count how many animals there are in each group and match them with that number by drawing lines to connect them. Page 12 The Wubb Club is getting decorated for the dance by Wubbzy. You must finish the word of what he's decorating with by filling in the blank letter spaces, then color the clubhouse in. Page 13 Widget's going to wear her flutterfly costume at the dance, and you are given five Widgets in that costume. You must circle the one that's different. Page 14 There is a different colored number on each part of Wubbzy's uncolored wig and tail cozy. You must color in each part with the matching number shown below (ex. '1 = red'). Page 15 You must find and circle the things on the page that are as bendy as Wubbzy's tail, then color in the uncolored animals. Page 16 Wubbzy's picture of his friends, taken before they went to the dance, is shown colorless. You must color it in. Page 17 Wubbzy and his friends are driving to the Wubb Club in the Wubbmobile, and you must get them there through a maze. (With the maze having curved roads, there are blocked paths you cannot go through even though it looks like you can logically go under them.) Page 18 With a lot of people that showed up at the dance party, you must find and circle Wubbzy hidden in the crowd. Afterwards, you must color in the uncolored people including the ones in page 19. Page 19 You must draw music notes that are exiting the jukebox robot to keep his music playing. Page 20 With Walden running the punch stand, you must draw in his hand a cup of punch for him to hand out. Page 21 You must circle who you want to win for the Wiggly Dance Costume Contest. Page 22 Wubbzy and his friends are dancing, and you must draw yourself dancing with them. Page 23 Before you depart from Wuzzleburg, you must draw decorations in the sky. Back Cover Activity Widget's Invention "What did Widget create today? Draw an invention here, and write what it does on the lines. After you show your friends, you can wipe it off and help Widget invent something else!" Trivia/Goof * In pages 18 and 19, a double length picture, Tiny is shown twice. Gallery/Book Preview Wiggly Day Front Cover.png|Front Cover Wiggly Day Pages 10 and 11.png|Pages 10 and 11 Wiggly Day Pages 14 and 15.png|Pages 14 and 15 Wiggly Day Back Cover (Used).png|Back Cover (Used) Category:Books Category:Merchandise Category:2008